AISHITERU SENPAI
by IChinose.Ann2215
Summary: NO SUMMARY soal nya author engga pandai buat SUMMARY , pokok nya baca aja !
1. Chapter 1

"Pasti setiap malam kita akan melihat langit biru tua yang dihiasi Bulan dan bintang yang indah, pasti orang yang melihat nya akan tersenyum bahagia bukan ? tapi tidak bagai seorang pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou setelah orang tua nya meninggal dunia oleh kecelakaan , langit yang indah itu hanya langit yang gelap seperti hati pemuda ini,setelah Hitsugaya menatatap langit dari balkon rumah nya ( author:di sini ff ini hitsugaya anak orang terkaya), dan menunggu bulan dan bintang yang akan menghiasi langit,tapi akhir nya dia menyerah "sepertinya tidak ada bulan dan bintang untuk ku hari ini" ucap pemuda itu

"permisi hitsugaya sama"ucap perempuan yang bernama ururu

"iya ada apa ururu san"ucap Hitsugaya

" makan malam sudah siap , hinamori sama sudah menunggu anda di bahawah"ucap ururu

MEJA MAKAN

"haii shiro _chan _ayo makan bersama"

"sudah ku bilang panggil aku Hitsugaya"ucap hitsugaya kesal

"iya iya , ayo kita makan" ucap hinamori pasrah

"shir- maksud ku hitsugaya , ada yang mau nee _san _ngomong sama kamu"ucap hinamori

"apa"ucap hitsugaya

"sekarang umur nee_ san _sudah 23, nee_ san _berencana akan menikah jadi nee _san_ sudah mendaftarkan mu di Karakura academy, dan nee _san_ akan mengirim kebutuhan mu dan uang setiap satu bulan sekali"

" aku engga mau sekolah " ucap hitsugaya

" shiro_ chan_ umur mu sudah 17 tahun kamu harus belajar karena kamu akan meneruska perusahaan ayah , dan ibu "

"baiklah , tapi dengan 1 syarat " ucap hitsugaya

"apa syarat nya" ucap hinamori

" syarat nya aku mau nee _san _tidak menggangu aku "ucap hitsugaya

"baiklah, tapi hati hati ya" ucap hinamori

"iya iya aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

"baiklah cepat kamu tidur besok nee _san _akan mengantar mu ke rumah mu baru mu " ucap hinamori

"baiklah" ucap hitsugaya

KAMAR TIDUR HITSUGAYA

" sebenarnya aku malas banget masuk sekolah , tapi daripada aku menyusahkan nee _ san _lebih baik aku sekolah aja" ucap Hitsugaya ssetelah itu dai menututup mata nya dan tidur.

AKHIRNYA saya bisa mengupdatecerita saya ke FF , maaf ya para readers kalau cerita nya jelek maklum saya author baru , para readers jangan lupa review cerita saya dan ichigo nya akan muncul di chapter 2 / 3 . SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Ann: moshi- moshi Minna san saya kembali , sebenar nya saya sedang kekurangan ide , jadi kalau cerita nya jelek di mohon maklum

Ann: Bleach punya Tite Kubo sama

Warning:cerita abal , GaJe DLL, Dan dimohon bagi yang tidak suka sama Yaoi dimohon segera menekan kata back, soal nya disini 90% Yaoi

Chapter 2

" Shiro _chan _Siap " ucap seorang perempuan yang Bernama Hinamori

"iya"ucaP Hitsugaya

"ayo berangkat"ucap Hinamori

"iya iya "

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sampai di Karakura academy

"bye bye Shiro _chan_"ucap Hinamori

"iya"ucap Hitsugaya

"**Apakah anda yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro"ucap seorang laki laki yang bernama Hisagi Shuuhei**

"IYA"Ucap hitsugaya

"nama saya Hisagi Shuuhei dan dia Kira Izuru, kami adalah pemandumu di sekolah ini, mari kita , Mari masuk Hitsugaya Sama kami akan mengajak mu berkeliling sekolah ini

"ok"ucap Hitsugaya

2 jam kemudian ...

"aduh , ruangan nya masih banyak ya"tanya Hitsugaya

"lho? Masa sih?, baru 2 lantai lho masih 4 lantai lagi"ucap Hisagi

"NANIIIIIIIII!" teriak Hitsugaya, karena sangking schok nya Hitsugaya sampai mudur kebelakang tanpa menyadari ada tangga di bawah nya

"eh?"hanya itu kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya sebelum jatuh

"Hitsugaya Sama " teriak Hisagi dan Kira bersamaan

**HITSUGAYA P.O.V**

" _aku.. jatuh dari tangga.. yang terdengar hanya teriakan Hisagi dan Kira hahaha..._

_Payah kalau aku mati sekarang tapi aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun..tapi aku belum mau mati_ _kami sama Tatsuketeeee!"_

**END OF HITSUGAYA P.O.V**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Ternyata doa Hitsugaya masih didengarkan oleh kami sama . dibawah saya seorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi menangkapnya

"huh ! daijoubu desu ka ?"tanya laki laki itu

Hitsugaya pelan pelan mulai membuka mata nya dan hal yang pertama dilihat nya adalah cowok berpostur tinggi dan rambut yang berwarna jingga

" Arigatou"ucap Hitsugaya yang masih shock

"Yokataaa"ucap Hisagi

"arigatou Senpai karena telah menolong Hitsugaya sama"ucap Kira sambil membungkuk dalam dalam(?)

" aaa tidak apa apa"ucap laki laki itu

"lalu anak kecil yang bermata hijau itu anak bangsawa Hitsugaya Ichimaru?"ucap lelaki itu

"aa benar sekali nama nya Hitsugaya Toushiro dari mana senpai tau "Ucap Kira

"itu sudah jadi tugas OSIS untuk mengetahui siswa siswi di sekolah ini, jaga diri kalian , aku mau pergi dulu "ucap lelaki itu

"ok , sekali lagi arigatou senpa"ucap Kira sambil membungkuk lagi

"iya" ucap lelaki itu

"setelah itu Hitsugaya beristirahat sebentar karena masih shock karena kejadiaan tadi

"eh siapa cowok yang menolong ku tadi ?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Hitsugaya, kamu engga tau diakan terkenal di sekolah ini"ucap Hisagi

"gomen aku engga tau , memang siapa dia ?"tanya Hitsugaya

"nama nya Kurosaki Ichigo dia senpai kita menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sini dan keluarganya pemilik sekolah ini "ucap Kira

"Oooo"ucap Hitsugaya

"Kita harus jalan lagi aku bosan di sini!"ucap Hisagi

"oh baiklah"jawab Hitsugaya

"Kurosaki Ichigo ya ... aku penasaran di balik ketampanan dan kebaikan nya"ucap Hitsugaya didalam batinnya

**Akhirnya selesai juga Bagaiman jelek/aluran cerita terlalu cepat , Maaf jika cerita saya kurang bagus maklum saya Author baru di Fanfiction ini, jangan lupa review cerita GaJe milik saya  
**

**SEE YOU INTEH NEXT CHAPTER **


End file.
